poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Unleash Mega Digimon/The Battle Begins/Protecting the Tower
Here is the scene where Latios, Latias and Shiny Rayquaza mega evolves. Andy the long lost teenage brother of the baby ducks arrives digivolving Digimon to mega while the others digivolve to ultimate as the battle begins and they have to protect the tower in Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. Tirek: Yes! Bowser: Finally! Seelkadoom: (Laughing Evilly) Victory! Madame Catastrophe: At last! Natalia: Those lousy Americans are dead. (Laughing) Owl: '''Who? '''Primus: (Hits Owl in the head) You idiot! We destroy the heroes for good! Dr. Rabies: Look! Nazo: What is this? (Suddenly three multicolor lights came out of the smoke as they look to see Latios, Latias and Shiny Rayquaza mega evolve together) Major Nixel: '''What?! Latios, Latias and Rayquaza Mega Evolve! (Then Takuya fusion evolve into Aldamon Koji fusion evolve into Beowulfmon, J.P. spirit evolve to Beetlemon, Koichi spirit evolve to Loweemon, Zoe spirit evolve to Kazemon and Tommy spirit evolve into Kumamon) '''Verminious Sanptrap: '''Not the members of the 10 Legendary Warriors again! '''Tentomon: It's them! Riku: Look at three good Legendary Pokémon! Ash Ketchum: They mega evolve! Emerl: Oh my! Tai Kamiya: I can't believe this! Nikolai: There's something you don't see that everyday! Hoopa: That's a surprise! Pikachu: Pika! Tirek: What?!''' '''Bowser: '''But it can't be! '''Bowser Jr.: Yes it can! Tai Kamiya: '''Ready gang? '''Cragster Max: Then let's rock! Carter: (Voice) Looks like you need some help. (Carter and Briggs arrive in their flying police car) Mordecai & Rigby: (excited) Carter and Briggs! Briggs: There's no way we're not letting those Russians destroy your park and our country! (HE:PV starts transforming with two police sirens appeared on his shoulders and the body transform into a base with Carter and Briggs' car inside) Carter and Briggs: (wearing Cruiser Mod Maximum suits) Hyperduck Extreme, Cruiser Mod Maxmium! Mordecai & Rigby: (wearing the same suits in the main control room with the Park Crew) Alright! Andy: (Off screen) Hey guys, don't start the party without me. Matt Ishida: Who is that? Baby Ducks: It's our long lost teenage brother! Andy! Andy: I've heard there's trouble. So now I'm here let's kick Bad Guy's butts! Sora Takenouchi: That's your brother? Baby Duck #1: Yup. Andy: DigiDestined. Give me your crests. Mimi Tachikawa: What for? Andy: I'm going to make them digi-volve. (The 8 DigiDestined gives their crests to Andy) Andy: Eight Digimon! Digi-volve! (The eight crests glows as Agumon warp digi-volve to WarGreymon. Gabumon warp digi-volve to MetalGarurumon. Biyomon digi-volve to Garudamon. Palmon warp digi-volve to Lillymon. Tentomon warp digi-volve to MegaKabuterimon. Gomamon warp digi-volve to Zudomon. Patamon warp digi-volve to MagnaAngemon. Gatomon warp digi-volve to Angewomon) Sora Takenouchi: Amazing! Mimi Tachikawa: Unbelievable! Izzy Izumi: Prodigious! Joe Kido: He digi-volve our Digimon T.K. Takaishi: Cool! Kari Kamiya: Thank you, Andy! Takato Matsuki: Let's do this! Takato, Henry and Rika: Biomerge activate! (Takato and Guilmon biomerge to Gallantmon. Henry and Terriermon biomerge to MegaGargomon and Rika and Renamon biomerge to Sakuyamon) Piedmon: Impossible! MetalSeadramon: It can't be! Puppetmon: That's not good! Machinedramon: That duck help their Digimon digi-volve! Infernite Max: '''Now, It's time to Take down Tirek and the Dark Masters. '''Infernite Max 2.0: '''Okay. '''Orbiton Max: '''Got it! '''Justimon: Prepare to be deleted, Villains! King Mickey: It's time for our final battle! Verminious Snaptrap: Oh no! Seelkadoom: That's not good! Natalia: What's not good?! Prince Hans: The Maxes are still alive. Francisco: Yikes! Natalia: Don't just stand there stop them! Tirek: Right, you're gonna be finished! Get them! (Kyurem transform into Black Kyurem and fires Freeze Shock but Mega Latias dodges and hits the building thus freezing it. Mega Latios and Latias flies past Dialga then they fly up to the building) Prince Hans: Use Spacial Rend! (Palkia fires Spacial Rend but the heroes dodges as the attack slices the building) WarGreymon: These guys look tough. MetalGarurumon: We'll settle Major Nixel and the Nixels! Garudamon: Okay! I'll handle Madame Catastrophe and Dr. Rabies! Vexus: Groudon, use Flamethrower! (Primal Groudon fires Flamethrower but two Mega Eon Pokémon dodges) Lillymon: Black Kyurem, dead ahead! Ash Ketchum: Dodge it! (They dodged) Vexus: Flamethrower! (Primal Groudon fires Flamethrower but it hits Black Kyurem instead) The Chameleon: Hey, watch it! Vexus: You were in my way, idiot! The Chameleon: It was an accident! Vexus: That's it! (Chameleon and Vexus fight each other. Giratina roars as Shiny Mega Rayquaza charges and hits Giratina with it's signature move Dragon Ascent) Dr. Blowhole: Aura Sphere! (Giratina fires the attack but Shiny Mega Rayquaza dodge and hits the building instead) Verminious Snaptrap: Darn it! Bat: Where. Dr. Blowhole: (In Kraang Subprime's voice) Oy, just shut up already. (Mega Latios and Latias flies up as Giratina appears) Natalia: Use Shadow Ball! (Giratina fires Shadow Ball) Ash Ketchum: Here it comes! (They dodge as the attack heads towards Team Rocket) Jessie: Save us Wobbuffet! (Wobbuffet uses Counter and pushes Shadow Ball away as Giratina flies away avoiding the attack hits the building instead. Now Mega Latios and Latias are chased by Black Kyurem and now it transform into White Kyurem and activates and fires it's signature move Ice Burn) Super Silver: Ash! Look out! (The Ice Burn hits Mega Latios as Ash falls down) Major Nixel: '''Gotcha! '''Infernite Max: '''Oh no, Ash! '''Tai Kamiya: Ash! WarGreymon: No! Zudomon: He's falling! Joe Kido: Ash! Christopher Thorndyke: Ash! No! Fear: I can't watch him fall down to his death! Hoopa: Ashkan! (Hoopa brings out a ring and transport Ash back to Mega Latios) Ash Ketchum: You saved me, thanks a lot! Hoopa: Were you surprised? Infernite Max: That was close. Fear: Yeah, Too close. Electroids: Of course we are surprised. (Shiny Mega Rayquaza came and wraps around White Kyurem) Ash Ketchum: Rayquaza! (Two legendary Pokémon falls down to the lake and freezes. Then they come out as Shiny Mega Rayquaza fires Hyper beam on White Kyurem) Electroid Max: '''Stand down! '''Orbiton Max: '''Got it! '''Major Nixel: Nixels, get them! (The nixels charges but Electroid and Orbiton Max defeated them all) (Then we see people running) Meowth: '''Something is going wack out there! '''Jessie: There's no way I'm getting involved in this! James: Drop it. let's run! (In the tower, We see three attack creating a new prison bottle) Baraz: Let the prison bottle be, remade! Chomly: 'Come on, hurry up. '''Hawkmon: '''Please bottle, Repair now. '''Yolei Inoue: '''We're waiting patiently. '''Philmac: '(Thinking) Come on. (The pieces of the Prison Bottle starts to come together) (Back at the battlefield White Kyurem fires Ice Beam to freeze Mega Latios and Latias but they kept dodging then they fly by to Primal Groudon) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Fly up! (They fly up as White Kyurem freezes Primal Groudon) (As they try to escape, Primal Kyogre appears) '''Wordgirl: It's Primal Kyogre! Super Sonic: Get away from it! (Primal Kyogre fires Origin Pulse then Shiny Mega Rayquaza comes by and fires Hyper Beam but it jumps away, then we see Primal Groudon's heat melting the ice and it's now free) (Back at the tower) Eileen: It's working! CJ: Yes! Keep going! (The Prison Bottle then starts to rebuild. Then Unbound Hoopa senses the Prison Bottle in the tower) Major Nixel: '''That sound! '''Tirek: The Prison Bottle is coming from the tower! Quick destroy it! Primus: (Groans) Those fools, WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THEM!!!!!!!!! (Unbound Hoopa brings out a ring and starts heading towards the tower, and Tirek & Primus goes after the tower as well, as Mega Latios and Mega Latias flies to go after it) N.A.N.O.: '''They're headed to the tower!!! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Oh, no you don't! '''Emerl: Don't let it reach the tower! Sora: Not so fast! Riku: Your not destroying the Prison Bottle today! Ash Ketchum: Use Dragon Pulse! (Mega Latios fires Dragon Pulse and hits Unbound Hoopa's hand. Sora hits Tirek with his Keyblade. In the tower Baraz senses something) CJ: Baraz. What's the matter? Baraz: It knows what we're doing! Eileen: Uh, oh! Hurry! (Outside of the Tower 3 Mega Evolved Pokémon and the heroes are standing to guard the tower as the Villains and 7 Legendary Pokémon appears) Zazz: Let's see if you deal with you guys! Malefor: Dialga! Use Roar of Time! (Dialga fires Roar of Time and hits the pieces of the tower much to our heroes' shock) Tai Kamiya: Oh, no! Goofy: Gawrsh! Dialga's roar of time hits one of the pieces of the Dahara Tower! Donald Duck: '''Not good! '''Rigby: This is bad! Spyro: '''Really bad! (Inside the tower people are panicking. Then we see the Prison Bottle is about to be recreated. Back outside) '''T.K. Takaishi: What are we going to do? Paxton: We have to keep fighting! MagnaAngemon: We have to protect the tower, no matter what. Rosemon: But how? Louie: Think of something quick! Dewey: Like what?! Charile: If we don't protect the tower! Many people are going to be hurt! Theodore: Or the worst part is killed! Spyro: Ash! We need Rayquaza to create a twister to protect the tower! Cynder: Good idea! Do it, Ash! Ash Ketchum: Rayquaza! Use twister! You got to use twister now! (Shiny Mega Rayquaza goes up in the sky and starts to spin itself like a tornado and lands on the tower) Tirek: What? Bat: Who? Piedmon: Now what? Ash Ketchum: Latias! Latios! Psychic now! (They activate Psychic holding the tornado clouds) Ash Ketchum: Okay, that's it! Hoopa: Very good! Sparx: Awesome idea! Infernite Max: There's no way the tornado will gonna stop the villains. Duck: The tower will be safe. XJ-2: For now. Spyro: '''I hope so. (Unbound Hoopa fires Dark Pulse. Dialga fires Roar of Time. Palkia fires Spacial Rend. Giratina fires Aura Sphere. White Kyurem fires Ice Beam and Primal Kyogre fires Origin Pulse trying to destroy the twister but no effect) '''Bowser: That didn't work! Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy: Is there any ideas? Vexus: Those fools will never win! Tirek: Try to use your rings to destroy the tornado! (6 Legendary Pokémon open their mouths activating their attacks as Unbound Hoopa brings out 6 rings in front of their mouths as more rings magically transport to the twister) Primus: '''Ready, aim. '''Major Nixel: Fire! (White Kyurem fires Dragon Pulse. Palkia fires Hyper Beam. Giratina fires Aura Sphere. Dialga fires Flash Cannon. Primal Groudon fires Flamethrower. Primal Kyogre fires Hydro Pump at the twister) Tirek: Now! Use Shadow Ball! (Unbound Hoopa fires Shadow Ball attack on top of the sky to get Shiny Mega Rayquaza out as it explodes the clouds disappear) Ash Ketchum: No, the Twister! Huey: That's not good! Luke: You said it! Twilight Sparkle: Now, we have to deal with them again! Leonardo: Don't let them reach the tower! Unbound Hoopa: (Chuckles evilly) Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy: (Laughing Evilly) Miss Power: Now you can't protect the tower! Ms. Question: It's time for you to be destroyed! Seymour Orlando Smooth: Now it's pay time! Zavok: Now, use Aura Sphere! (Giratina fires Aura Sphere but the heroes dodge and Mega Latios and Latias fires Dragon Pulse on White Kyurem and Giratina) Myotismon: Use Spacial Rend! (Palkia fires Spacial Rend as Ash and Hoopa falls off Mega Latios. Then Emerl and Tai Kamiya jumps down to help out Ash) Emerl: '''Ash! '''Tai Kamiya: We'll cover you and Hoopa now go! Clay: '''Look out! '''Raimundo: Behind you! Tirek: Use Hydro Pump and Flash Cannon! (Primal Kyogre fires Hydro Pump and Dialga fires Flash Cannon but Ash, Hoopa, Tai and Emerl runs off to avoid the attacks) Garudamon: Wing Blade! WarGreymon: Terra Force! MetalGarurumon: Metal Wolf Claw! (Garudamon fires the attack and hits Machinedramon. WarGreymon fires the attack and hits D.O.O.M.'s ship. MetalGarurumon fires the attack but Galacta Knight dodge and fires his attack and hits one ultimate and two mega Digimon) Justimon: No! You'll pay for that... (Dark Meta Knight hits Justimon with his sword. Then Natalia fires a nega missile and blows up the left arm of the Hyperduck Ultimate Fury Giga Wing) Andy: I lost my link, dudes! What's going on?! Angewomon: '''Celestial Arrow! (Angewomon fires her attack but Puppetmon dodges and fire Puppet Pummel and hits Angewomon) '''Kari Kamiya: Angewomon! No! (Mega Latias fires Dragon Pulse at Dialga and Shiny Mega Rayquaza fires Hyper Beam at Primal Kyogre as Giratina fires Aura Sphere and Palkia and White Kyurem fires Dragon Pulse they dodge but one of the Dragon Pulse attack hits Shiny Mega Rayquaza falls and crashes down to the ground) MegaGargomon: Rayquaza! Tirek: Don't let them escape! Vexus: Groudon, use Flamethrower! (Primal Groudon fires Flamethrower but Mega Latios and Latias fires Dragon Pulse together as the attacks collide and explodes) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes